These Bonds that Form and Break
by MadyDJ
Summary: SEQUEL TO "Together Forever". The cursed miracle child, Bell Sohma had miraculously survived her almost permanent death in the midst of being born. She cherishes her life with her mother and father during her youth. But being cursed comes with a price. That price may just mean walking away from her parents forever. OCxMomiji OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Now we're on to the sequel! Can you believe it?!**

**Heads up: Most of the story will be told from Kyo and Tohru's child's point of view. But it will switch to third-person when it just focuses on the other characters. Hopefully, it won't become to complicated x_x.**

**I wrote this while I was in school today (on break) so it's kind of rushed, sorry :P**

**Hope you all enjoy the rest of the story!**

* * *

Prologue

_I was in a light room. It was cold and everything smelled of blood. Isn't that what a hospital is like? A cold, sad building that just screams that your death is near._

_But how could I know? I was barely conscious of anything since I had just been born a few hours ago. I had been revived. It's funny to think that you had been dead once. That you can suddenly come back to life with just a shock to your chest, making your heart beat once again. How is that even possible?_

_I didn't know. I didn't know anything. All that I knew was that I was alive. But why had I bothered to come back to life when my life was about to become much, much worse?_

* * *

**It's VERY short. But it's just the prologue so there's an excuse, sort of XD**

**By the way, babies coming out dead once they've been born and then coming back to life is possible. I was actually dead when I was born then I was revived. Kind of weird to think that you've been dead once! So I didn't make this whole scenario up. It actually happens, believe it or not :O**

**I'll try to update tomorrow. I hope I'll have time!**

**Love,**

_**~Mady~**_


	2. Help

**It's been awhile. But I'm here with the first chapter!**

_**Thank You's and Mentions:**_

**Kon13: I am too O.O**

**xXYearOfTheCatFanXx: Yay!**

**FurubaMikoCR: Yeah, I thought it would be cool for some parts of the story to be told from the baby's point of view so that we could hear just her thought on the situations she's put in.**

**thesakuratress: hehe ;)**

**Guest: Wow, I was too. The chord was wrapped around my neck five times and my mom had to have an emergency c-section. I was delivered in twenty minutes O.O Yeah, it was scary. I guess these sort of things happen often then? Lol.**

**Guest: I actually have but I like that name. I think I'll use it for one of the other ooc's. Thanks for the suggestion :)**

**Now I need to clear up something. Tohru and Kyo learned from the mistake in the past book and I'm sure they did play it safe from then on. I would NOT make them that stupid to be so reckless again -.- Now I know that that seems confusing because she just had a baby. The reason will be clarified in the next chapter which I will put up asap!**

**Also, this story will take place until the child is a baby to a teenager. Thought you'd all want to know**

* * *

**Three hours previous**

Tohru wouldn't wake up. No matter how many times Momiji shook her, she never responded. It was then that he feared the worse for his cousin and the baby. He just hoped that they would be here soon.

He had to to tell someone else. He instantly thought that Hatori should be there. He ran out of the house, feeling bad for leaving Tohru there all alone when she was nearly dead, but knowing that help needed to be there right away.

He hurried all the way across the estate with the unconscious horse still in his arms. Now baby horses are not small, so you could only imagine how difficult it was for him to carry a ninety pound animal. But he was strong. And he knew what he had to do. So he managed to carry the horse the whole way there.

He slammed Hatori's door open. Happy, to find him near the doorway. Hatori's face only looked confused when he saw Momiji handling the horse.

"Where did you get that?" ,he asked, calmly.

Momiji couldn't talk. He was panting like mad, feeling like he was going to faint. Which he did with the animal falling out of his arms.

Hatori went to his aid at once, disregarding the injured creature. Momiji managed to open one eye.

"Hatori, please, she needs help." Momiji motioned to the horse who was lying on the ground, dead silent.

Hatori nodded. "But first we need to get you some water."

Momiji finally lifted his head and shook it frantically. "NO YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND! SHE NEEDS HELP!"

"I know, but we need to-" Hatori was cut off when he heard a poof. Glancing to the right, he noticed that the horse had turned into a baby. And all at once, he went from calm to panic.

Sirens roared. Meaning that the paramedics had arrived.

"Hatori, Tohru too. She's hurt." ,Momiji let out.

"Okay, we're going to help them." ,he said. He knew he couldn't pick up the child to help it. He had to get a paramedic, a female one.

He left Momiji and the baby there and raced out of the house to find a paramedic. He was fearful for Tohru and the baby's life but also at the realization that the curse had returned.

* * *

She heard voices and sirens. They were faint. But she had trouble opening her eyes. At least, she had regained consciousness but she was badly hurt. She had lost way to much blood. She was covered in blood which was all over her legs and torso. The blood covered the entire bathroom floor in puddles. She almost fainted again at the sight of it.

She opened her eyes just a bit and noticed a blurry figure in front of her.

The shadow gasped. "Miss? Please stay with me."

Tohru groaned in response since she couldn't even form words. But she had to let the figure know that she was awake because she knew it would help her.

"We have an ambulance here. You're getting help. Where is your baby at?" ,the lady said.

_What baby_, Tohru thought. She couldn't think at all and she didn't even remember the events that took place before she passed out. But she did recall Momiji being there. With something in his arms. A horse . Her...baby?

Her eyes opened all the way in surprise as she remembered herself giving birth on the floor. That she did have a baby. Her heart rate increased and it caused the paramedic great alarm.

"Please, calm down, Miss!" ,the medic said in a panic.

"Ah, Hatori!" ,Tohru shouted. He had come into the bathroom with two male medics behind him with a stretcher that they wheeled it to Tohru's side.

Hatori looked at the girl in complete sadness but kept his composure as he spoke to the women at her aid.

"The baby is in the north side of the estate in the second house. She is barely breathing. Please, can you help her and only you?" ,Hatori explained.

"Yes, I'll bring her here." ,she said as she took off towards Hatori's place.

By the time Hatori turned back towards Tohru, she was already on the stretcher being carried out of the bathroom.

"Hatori," ,she murmured as she passed by him. "Is she going to be okay?"

He didn't want to cry but he felt like he would. His heart ached for the girl and her baby.

"We can only wait and see. She's getting help." ,Hatori said.

A tear fell from Tohru's eye. That baby had to live. If she didn't make it, then she would never, never forgive herself.

* * *

**Baby's P.O.V **

A warm touch. I could barely feel it, but it was there. Indicating that I was alive, safe, cared for. The lady picked me up, touching my temple and searching for a heart beat. I sort of noticed her frowning. Did that mean that I wasn't going to make it?

But, I had to. At that time, I didn't want to die. Not before my life hadn't even started. Not before I wouldn't get the chance to make sure my mom was alright. What if she had died because of me being born? I could have killed her. She could have been dead by then and it would have been all my fault.

No, she had to be alive. I only hoped that I hadn't have killed her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she had been dead.

* * *

**This one didn't explain a whole lot, sorry. It's just to show that Tohru and the baby are getting help and are being taken to a hospital! Thank goodness!**

**This doesn't apply to this story, but I have put up a poll about a new story idea I have. I want to make a fic based on a famous play but wanted to know if you guys would like it to be a Fruits Basket fic or an Ouran High School Host fic. It's your guys' choice so go on and vote!**

**I'll be back soon!**

**_~Mady~_**


	3. What Happened?

**Kon13: Momiji deserves a big round of applause. *claps Wohoo!**

**thesakuratress: Lol, thanks XD**

**FurubaMikoCR: I know, poor things :( I am too. We'll see really soon x)**

**Whispers and Rain: It is! It's very terrifying to have to got through that :O**

**Guest: Exactly, you never know what to expect. From what I've heard, usually something goes wrong during and/or after pregnancy. Very stressful D: Very nice theory. Hm we'll see ;) I think this baby will have part of Tohru's personality (if she survives). That would be sweet. Okay, I'll count that! Even if it doesn't make the vote, I'm still going to write it. I'll just be starting with the Fruits Basket one first if it wins!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Tohru, I'm so glad you're here. Ever since the day you were born, I've had a reason to smile. I'm happy to have spent everyday with you._

_Well, of course, you're my mommy! I was born to be with you!_

_Maybe that's why I'm so happy!_

"Mom.." ,Tohru mumbled as her eyes fluttered open. The room was white and very unfamiliar to her. She woke in a panic, bolting up into a sitting position, examining the alarmed eyes starring her way.

"Ah, what happened?!" ,she squeaked. Hatori and Momiji were at the beside right when she had sat up. A few more family members were on their way there including Arisa and Saki. Once they heard the news, they had to make sure Tohru was okay. Well, when they first heard that Tohru had a baby, they were all pretty shaken up. This sort of thing wasn't even possible, right?

"Where am I?" ,Tohru asked Hatori.

"We're in a hospital. Do you remember what happened?" ,Hatori said.

She was very confused and frustrated with the fact that she couldn't remember what had happened to her a few hours ago. She couldn't remember anything up to the point to where she blacked out.

"I..I don't..wait..." A memory flew through her mind. She couldn't have forgotten that horrible pain that coursed through her body. The ache that resulted in a lifeless baby. That's when it all came back.

She gasped. Her eyes widening in terror and shock. She couldn't believe that this had actually happened.

"The baby, is she hurt!" ,she screeched.

"She is being examined. But it appears that she hit her head really hard once she was born. The doctors say her condition is very critical but they're trying to save her in any way they can." ,Hatori said

"Oh, no.." She cried. Her tears hit the white blanket. This child was about to die all because of her. But she had to live. Tohru wanted her to more than anything. The child deserved to live. It shouldn't have h to die just because of her mistake.

"Tohru, don't think that this is your fault." ,Momiji said, putting his arms around her shaking body. "It's not. You would never kill something on purpose."

She felt comforted and tried to smile. But she really couldn't. Not in these circumstances. She could barely even speak. Her mind was in chaos.

"D-does, Kyo know?" ,she asked them, worried once again.

Momiji nodded. "Yes, I called him. He should be here right about-"

"What's going on?!" ,Kyo burst through the door in a panic.

"...now?" ,Momiji finished. "You got here quick."

"No durr, smartalec, if she's in the hospital, I'm going to be here." ,he snapped.

Momiji slid behind Hatori's back, not wanting to be around Kyo when he was in one of his rage stages. Hiding behind Hatori was pretty much pointless since Momiji had grown to his height.

"I'm fine now, really." ,Tohru reassured him. Kyo went beside the hospital bed and gently grabbed her hand. He placed his other one on her forehead.

"You feel warm. Did you collapse from a fever?" ,he asked her.

"Hmm?" Tohru glared at him suspiciously.

"Gosh, you were probably pushing yourself to hard again. I keep telling you to take a break from working all the time or else you're going to fall ill! Use your brain, you silly girl!" ,he warned her.

"Ah...I think you have the wrong idea. Do you even know?" ,she asked.

"Huh? Know what?" ,he said really confused.

"Uh..." She was shaking. She really had to be the one to tell him? Hadn't someone already told him what had happened? Then how did he know to come here? Nothing made sense to her.

She looked to Hatori for help, watching as he pulled a face palm.

"Momiji?" ,he said in annoyance.

"Yes?" Momiji slid out from behind Hatori's back, feeling extremely nervous and knowing that he was in trouble.

"When I asked you to call Kyo, I clearly instructed you to tell him that Tohru was being taken to the hospital but also about all that had happened." ,Hatori explained.

"Oh...well.." In all honesty. Momiji hadn't had the heart to tell him that Tohru had a baby. How could you tell someone that their wife had had a baby without either of them even knowing it? It was just bizarre.

"I was to scared to tell him." ,Momiji let out.

"Tell me what?" ,Kyo spoke up. The room went into an awkward silence for a few seconds. Eventually, Kyo's anger escalated because no one was telling him anything.

"SPILL THE CRAP, GUYS! WHAT HAPPENED?!" ,he yelled.

Momiji stood like a soldier in place, not moving, giving very worried eyes to Kyo.

"NOW!" ,Kyo ordered him.

"AH!ICAMEHOMEANDTOHRUWASTHEREINMYBATHROOMSHEHADFAI NTEDANDSHEWASBLEEDINGANDSHEHADABABYTHEBABYISAHORSE PROBABLYBECAUSEOFTHECURSEANDNOWTHEBABYISGOINGTODIE !" ,Momiji yelled at 100 miles per hour.

He couldn't understand a word the boy had said. All he had heard was "baby" and "horse". That was supposed to mean what, exactly?

He stared at Momiji, questioning him. "Eh?"

* * *

**All I can say is that Kyo is going to have a fit when he clearly hears what happened XD**

**Reminder: Last chance to vote on the poll I have up. It will close tomorrow night. So far, Fruits Basket is winning with two votes! XD And there is one vote for Ouran! I will release the first chapter of the new story on Friday. And I'll be balancing between this story and the new one so don't think that I'm abandoning this one :3 I'm really excited to start the new one though. It's going to be cool!**

**Tell me all that you think of the chapter!**

**And now it is late and I'm tired and why am I writing so late? Well, I usually update near 12:00 am so whatever!**

**Peace out!**

**_~Mady~_**


	4. Admiration

**Sorry it's been a while. Been very busy!**

**Kon13: HAHAHA XD**

**the sakura trees: Lol, thanks. The next one will be based off of the play "Les Miserables", I don't know if you've heard of it. Basically it will have the same plot as the play but the characters from Fruits Basket will play the roles. And the FB characters will still have their same personalities and everything :3**

**Guest: Yes, Momiji is awesome XD I have a plan for that whole aspect of the story. It will be revealed eventually. I will make an Ouran fic soon although Fruits Basket won. I'm excited to get started on the Host Club one as well!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"ARE YOU FOR REAL?!" ,Kyo yelled at Momiji, continuously shaking him by the shoulders.

"S-sorry...it's true.." ,Momiji gasped out as he was being rocked.

"Ah! Please, it's not Momiji's fault!" ,Tohru panicked.

Kyo stopped shaking him and then sighed. He knew Momiji had nothing to do with this. But he had to take his anger out on something. This was just...something that wasn't very easy to take in.

He glanced back at Tohru in confusion, wondering if what he had been told was actually true. Tohru looked down in shame and only nodded as she cried.

He didn't know if he should comfort her. He felt so enraged that he didn't even feel like it. Then he let his anger get the best of him and ended up taking it out on Tohru.

"HOW EXACTLY COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?! YOU DIDN'T KNOW AGAIN?!" ,he shouted at her.

Tohru shrunk back into the bed, her tears falling out even faster. She felt so horrible.

"Kyo, you need to calm down." ,Hatori cautioned him.

"You two need to butt out." ,he grumbled at him.

"Umm, sorry but can you guys please give us a few minutes?" ,Tohru asked Hatori and Momiji.

Hatori nodded, understanding the situation at hand and led Momiji out of the room. Momiji looked back at Kyo, giving him a fierce look, as if to say that he better not hurt Tohru even further. But Kyo only ignored it.

Tohru couldn't stop crying. She was so mad at herself. Just why had this had to be happening?

"I'm...I'm so sorry but." She looked up at him with her eyes in pools. He seemed to stare at her in a more understanding way, his anger decreasing slowly. "Honestly Kyo, I felt nothing. I didn't feel anything at all. I never got even bigger, I was never late, I never felt anything moving. There was nothing! I mean it! I just...don't understand why..." She sobbed into the blanket underneath her. Kyo gave in. He went up to her and held her to his chest.

"I can't blame you if you felt nothing. But it just doesn't make sense." ,he thought. "And was what Momiji said also true? So it's?"

"...she's a horse." ,Tohru said, looking up again and half smiling.

"Oh.." He looked away from her. "This all is just to much to be happening all of a sudden."

"Yes, the curse is back, which means..." Which meant that the family was once again going to live lives of sorrow. Was this supposed to happen generation after generation still? It was so confusing to them.

"But you'll still love her right?" ,she asked him.

He looked back at her. Thinking for a moment but then giving her a partly warming smile. "Of, course. You think I will hate her like my dad hated me? I know what that feels like. I would never want to put her through that."

She cried again at his response. But this time, they were tears of joy. "Can we forget about this and just focus on the fact that we had a baby?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Yeah. So it's a girl huh?"

"Yes! Although, I've barely gotten to look at her at all since she was taken away."

"Where is she right now?"

"In the newborn area of the hospital. She's being checked on. They don't know if she's going to make it..." Tohru mentally beat herself. She had forgotten to mention that important detail to him.

He pulled away from her, suddenly in shock. "WHAT?! What do you mean?!"

"She was dropped on her head when she came out. They think it might be a concussion. But if she doesn't make it I..." she trailed off in tears of sadness again.

"Mrs. Sohma?" ,her doctor called from the front door of the room.

Tohru tried to compose herself. "Yes?"

"You're baby is doing better. She's alive but still injured." ,he explained.

Tohru sighed in relief. She was alive. That was all she needed to know to feel better.

"And I would assume that you're the father." ,the doctor said towards Kyo.

"Uh, yeah. How did you even know that?" ,he said.

"Well it's not that hard to guess." ,the doctor chuckled. "Your little girl is a spitting image of you, young man."

Tohru smiled from ear to ear at last while Kyo looked at her in the same way. She knew their daughter would be absolutely beautiful because she looks just like her daddy who is the most beautiful living thing in Tohru's eyes.

"Is it alright if I go see her?" ,Kyo asked, extremely eager.

"Sure. You're family is over there visiting her right now."

Kyo put his hand to his head. He couldn't believe those morons (aka Shigure and Ayame) were seeing her before he was.

"Okay, thanks. And Tohru?"

"She needs to stay here for right now. I need to have a word with her." ,the doctor said.

Kyo wondered what he meant by that but left anyway.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." ,he told Tohru.

"Okay," ,Tohru said. Once he left, the doctor got to the point quickly.

"By my understanding, you had a miscarriage a while back, correct?"

Tohru wondered what that had to do with anything. "Yes."

The doctor sort of laughed nervously. "Well, this is going to sound crazy but, this is the same baby."

* * *

Kyo arrived at the scene of the family surrounding a glass cradle. Everyone seemed to ignore the fact that she was a surprise baby and just started admiring the little miracle.

"Well, look who's here!" ,Ayame blurted out. Then all eyes turned to Kyo.

"Yeah, yeah, so is that her?" ,he said.

"Sure is!" ,Momiji giggled. "She looks like a mini version of you! You should come take a look at her!"

Actually taking that advise, he walks towards the craddle in curiosity. They make way for him to get by. Then he gets a glance at the sleeping little thing lying there peacefully.

You know those moments when the father sees his child for the first time? That was what was happening. It just seemed unreal to him that something so small, so lovely, so breathtakingly beautiful was his. He stayed silent, just starring at her. He started to get teary but hid it as he remembered that others were around him.

"So waddaya think?! Isn't she amazing?" ,Momiji asked.

"Uh, yeah," ,he agreed.

"Nawww, it's okay to get emotional, Kyo-Kyo!",Ayame sang, wrapping his arm around Kyo's neck. "This little Darling deserves admiration!"

Kyo almost ripped Ayame's arm off and growled at him.

"Look she's waking up!" ,Kisa said in excitement.

He watched as the newborn's eyes fluttered open. That was when he noticed it. Her eyes were pure red just like his. Even the features on her face and the short orange flakes of hair that were on the top of her head. In every way she resembled him and it made him feel so proud. So proud of this little girl for existing, for being a perfect resemblance of him in every way, and most of all, for just being alive.

"Now that is incredible." ,Shigure commented.

"What is?" ,Hiro asked.

"Well the bonding of father and daughter." ,Shigure smiled. "It truly is a wonderful thing."

Kyo had wished he could hold her. But she was cursed. So he could never hold her. The thought made him sad. Not being able to embrace your child, it was a horrible feeling.

But as long as she was here. As long as she had survived, what more could he wish for? He ignored his impossible desire and only felt thankful that she had made it.

"I need to get back to Tohru so-" He was cut off by the sound of a poof. That was odd. He looked back at the others but nobody had touched her. They were all just staring at the baby in pure shock.

"Uh...u-mmmm.." ,Momiji stutterd, pointing a quivering finger at the baby.

"What's going on?" Kyo hurried back to the cradle. His eyes going wide eyed when he no longer saw a baby in front of him, but a tiny, orange kitten.

He freaked. "I thought she was a horse?!"

"She is!" ,Momiji blurted out.

"But..." He felt like the world had suddenly turned topsy-turvy. She's a horse then why is she...a cat?!

He heard Shigure laughing hysterically out loud from behind him.

"Well," ,Shigure giggled. "This is unexpected!"

* * *

**One surprise after another, huh? More will be explained later on! Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed D:**

**FYI: The winner for the next story is Fruits Basket! I am already working on the story. I had wanted to publish it earlier, but since this is based off of a play, the chapters will be longer because I want to organize each chapter for each scene. So uploads for it will take longer than usual. Can't wait to get it up!**

**I'll be on vacation in Disneyland for a band trip so I won't be updating until next week. Excited though! Very XD**

**Until next time, bye!**

**_~Mady~_**


	5. Released

**So sorry it's been a long time! I've been having to do a lot of school work since it's getting towards the end of the school year. And with finals coming up, it's just such a big hassle. Almost can't get anything else done _**

**Since I haven't had much time to write lately, this chapter will be short, unfortunetly. But hey, at least I was able to put up a new chapter, finally.**

_**Thank you's and mentions:**_

**lemonlime33: I'm SO happy that you love it! Thank you so much! :D**

**DarkenLightningBugs: Thanks! Soul Eater is awesome to so even if you can't do Fruits Basket, at least there's another awesom one to write!**

**To the next chapter!**

* * *

"What is going on here?" ,one of the nurses asked in irritation.

"Well, um...you can't see her right now." ,Hiro stuttered, blocking the nurses from getting into the room.

"And why's that?" ,she asked

"Umm, well..." He looked to the others in a panic while everyone else ran out of the other side of the room, taking the baby cat with them.

The nurse waited for a reply but Hiro was stumped.

"Um, the doctor said that she's ready to go home now!" ,he exclaimed.

The nurse took a second glance at her clipboard. "But that's not what I have written down it's-"

"YES! That very much happened! Now if you'll excuse me!" ,Hiro raced out of the room and exited the hospital. Everyone else was in the car so he joined them. They were all struck with panic. It seemed like nothing had been making sense lately. All of a sudden, a baby comes into their lives that caries the curse of not only one animal, but two! No one could understand it.

Hatori took the time during the ride to the Sohma's estate to process how this could of happened. But there were varity's of reasons. Some that just didn't add up.

Then he wondered, just how was Akito going to react to this.

* * *

Tohru blinked and shook her head. "H-how?!"

The doctor sighed in disbelief along with her. "The DNA taken from the "miscarried" baby is the same as this one, indicating that the child never died. It's pronounced death was invalid."

Her mind was in chaos. So the baby never died? The doctors only made a mistake. There was just one surprise after another happening that day.

Overall she was happy that her supposed miscarried baby had never died. It made her so happy.

"Tohru!" I'm here!",Arisa barged into the room.

Tohru looked at her in surprised. "Uo! Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"I've been looking for them but they're not here anymore. But never mind that! Are you okay?!" ,she paniked.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine now. I don't feel anymore pain." ,she said.

"Well, good. I just...can't believe this happened." ,Arisa said to the ground.

"Me neither." ,Tohru sighed. "Wait, everyone's gone?"

"Yeah, they must of left already. I haven't been able to find Kyo anywhere either." ,she responded.

"Excuse me." ,a nurse said to the doctor as she walked into the room. "The child has been released."

The doctor looked shocked. "Already? She's healthy enough to go home?"

"Apparently." ,the nurse said.

Tohru and Arisa were listening intently on the conversation. They were both waiting for the doctor to tell them something.

"It appears that the child has already been released." ,he told Tohru.

"So she's healthy? She's alright?" ,Tohru asked.

The doctor nodded and smiled. Both girls sighed in relief. Thank goodness the baby was okay.

"So when am I allowed to go home?" ,Tohru asked the doctor.

"Well, you can go home now. But I think it would be best to get as much rest as possible. Your body should still be strained from the past events." ,he explained.

"Oh, okay." ,Tohru said.

"I'll take her home." ,Arisa suggested.

The nurses put Tohru into a wheel chair and Arisa guided her out into the hospital parking lot. She wheeled Tohru to her car.

"It's really dark out. What time is it?" ,Tohru said.

"It's twenty minutes until six a.m." ,Arisa responded.

Tohru gasped. "What?! I must have been here for a long time."

Arisa nodded and helped Tohru get into the passangers seat but she objected against her assistance.

"I can walk now, Uo." ,she giggled.

"Alright," ,Arisa laughed and then got into the drivers seat."

Tohru left herself in thought for a moment. "We should go to the Sohma's house. I bet everyone's there with the baby. I need to see her."

* * *

**Like I said, it's pretty short but I promise that I'll update A.S.A.P**

**I'm gonna try to shoot towards Friday to update. But can't make any promises. . But I'll try to have it up by then! I've got so many ideas for this story that I feel like I have to put them down soon anyways! :D**

**Until next time!**

_**~Mady~**_


	6. Two Times the Curse

**Next Chappie, finally!**

**Sarah: I LOVE your ideas and will keep some of them in mind. They're great! Thanks for the suggestions! :)**

**To the next chapter!**

* * *

Kyo tried to get ahead of everyone as they entered the main house. He didn't once want to let that baby out of his sight.

Hatori carried the kitten over to his desk where he layed out a blanket and set her gently on top of the desk.

"Hatori! What are you doing with her?!" ,Kyo yelled as he finally got in front of everyone.

"Calm down. She's asleep right now so everyone be quiet. I just need to keep an eye on her in case she changes back." ,Hatori mentioned.

"In case? So she's going to stay like this forever?!" ,Kyo panicked in a rage.

Hatori faced palmed himself when Kyo woke the baby up by his yelling. "I told you to be quiet. And no that's not what I meant."

Kyo looked away, irritated. He did feel sorry for waking her up, of course. The guilt was plastered on his face for everyone to see.

"Well since she's awake now, this is your chance to hold her while she's not in her human form. That is, if you wish too." ,Hatori suggested.

At once, Kyo's faced lit up. He had never thought of that. He actually could hold her while she was in an animal form. At least he could do that.

He nodded and Hatori cradled the kitten in his arms and then handed her to Kyo.

The experince was so surreal. To think that this beautiful being, no matter if she was human or an animal was his, brought so much joy into him. He just knew that Tohru was going to love her. How couldn't she? She has always been suited to be the perfect mother.

"Hello?" ,someone called while the door slammed shut. Arisa and Tohru appeared into the room. Tohru looked exausted.

"Tohru?" ,Kyo gasped in disbelief.

"Onee-Chan!" ,Kisa whispered.

"Hey guys. Can you all stop starring and help me with her." ,Arisa huffed with Tohru on her shoulder. The girl was week.

"Ah, yes" ,Hatori said, taking Tohru from Arisa and placing her in his arms. "If you would all excuse us, I think Tohru needs some time to herself. Everyone except for Kyo needs to leave at once."

There were some boos from the younger ones but they understood. Everyone left and Hatori set Tohru down on the couch in his office.

She was awake but very worn out. There had been more stress placed on her than usual lately. She wasn't used to it.

"Where's the baby?" ,she whispered. She noticed that she wasn't in the room.

Kyo sweat dropped and chuckled nervously with the kitten still in his arms. "Actually..this is going to sound crazy but..she's right here." He pointed to the kitten.

Tohru stared like him like he was on crack. She remembered her daughter turning into a horse unless it was just an illusion. "What?"

"Yes, it appears she's been cursed twice. She carries the curse of the cat as well as the horse." ,Hatori clarified.

Tohru shook her head in confusion. "B-but how?

"I have a few theories of how this could of happened. One of them I'm very sure of." ,Hatori said. "As of right now it is 5:58 a.m. The child transformed at 6:00 last night. Kyo can you set her down on my desk, please."

Neither of them were following his proposition. However, Kyo did just as Hatori said and placed the now sleeping kitten on his desk.

Hatori watched the clock on the wall and counted down. "3..2..1" Poof!

The kitten was now transformed back into a human baby. She had now awakened and was crying violently.

"Tohru," Hatori motioned for her to pick her up since she was the only one who could and Tohru took her child in her arms for the first time.

She stopped crying once she was in her mothers arms. Maybe she knew that she was now with her mom. That's what Tohru had wondered. The baby looked up at her. Her eyes were shining a bright red. The doctor had been right. She looked exactly like Kyo. She was so beautiful. Tohru started crying at the sight of her.

Kyo bent down next to Tohru and hugged her gently. Even though the baby was a total surprise, they were happy either way. Just the thought that she was alive and healthy made Tohru so happy.

Kyo let go of her and looked to Hatori. "So?"

"Oh, yes. I believe that she is set on a schedule. During the night she stays in the cat's form until 6:00 in the morning. Yet, she is still cursed by the horse when she's hugged."

"Oh," ,Tohru nodded. "So she's been cursed twice?"

Hatori frowned. "Yes. But just to make sure, I need to hold her."

Tohru understood where he was going. She handed the baby to Hatori and the child immediately turned into a baby horse, indicating that she had indeed, been cursed twice.

Kyo looked down sadly at the horse and sighed. "So what's going to happen?"

"Akito will have to know about this." ,Hatori replied. "And this now indicates that the rest of the Sohma children will be cursed."

There would be a new generation of the zodiac curse. Just when everyone thought it was over, it returned. To have to go through all of that again, they couldn't even imagine it.

Just then, the baby transformed so Torhu had to pick her up again. The child calmed down from crying once she was in her mothers arms again.

"I will leave you two alone now." ,Hatori said, standing up from his desk chair and going to join the others outside.

They both stared at the baby, she had fallen asleep again. This girl could probably sleep for a whole day in account of how she could barely keep her little eyes open.

"She's so adorable." ,Tohru smiled.

Kyo nodded. "Are you going to give her a name?"

"You actually want me to be the one to name her?"

"Why not?" ,Kyo said. Now Tohru felt like she was under a lot of pressure to decide. It was a tough choice. She had to pick a name that was just right. She thought long and hard for a minute.

"I've got it! How about Bell?" ,Tohru announced.

Kyo pulled a puzzled look. "That's an unusual one."

"Well, I thought since she's a horse and the former horse's name is Isuzu and 'suzu' translates to 'Bell' in english so it would work!"

Kyo laughed out loud at her logic. "How do you come up with these sort of things, you silly girl."

Tohru giggle and shrugged.

In the end, Kyo agreed on it. "It is a pretty name. I think it will work."

Tohru couldn't stop smiling. Her baby was perfect. Even though she carried the curse, both of them couldn't have asked for a better daughter.

* * *

"Akito?" ,Hatori called, walking onto the front porch where Akito sat there in the sun. Hatori took a spot next to her and talked gently.

"I have something to report." ,Hatori said.

Akito slowly looked over at him and waited. This had to be the hardest thing he ever had to say.

"Kyo and Tohru's child, she carries the curse." ,Hatori let out.

He could tell all at once by the look in Akito's eyes right when he said that, that all hell was about to break loose.

* * *

**There you go! I hope this chapter cleared up any confusion any of you had, that was mainly it's purpose.**

**I hope to be here soon with the next chapter, yay!**

_**~Mady~**_


	7. Firsts

**Clove the Dauntless-Gryffindor: Thanks so much!**

**Osseo Fan 48127: That is so sweet. Thank you for the encouragement :)**

**Read on, little minions!**

* * *

**1 Year Later**

Well, a lot had happened in a year. Kureno and Arisa's child had been born at last. It was a boy and they named him Kyoko. Even though it was more of a girls name, Arisa still felt she should honor her hero this way.

Just as predicted, Kyoko was cursed. He was the second one to carry the curse of the cat. It just so happened that even though the cat was Bell's second cursed animal, another family member was still eligible to carry the curse.

As required, Bell and Kyoko wore the bracelets made for the cat to prevent them from transforming into their real form. With Bell being just a year old and Kyoko only being ten months old, they were still unaware of what being cursed by the cat meant for them. However, none of the family members treated them like outcasts so there was nothing for them to worry about. But their parents still worried about how their future would turn out.

Kureno and Arisa had also gotten married right after the baby was born.

Haru and Rin currently had a baby on the way. It just so happened that it was going to be a boy. They decided that they would call him Ren.

Yuki and Machi had gotten married two months previous and were still very happy together.

Now for Kyo and Tohru, life had gotten pretty different since Bell had come along. In just one year, she had changed drastically. She was still pretty small since she was still just a baby, but she had grown into a beautiful girl.

Her eyes had turned to become an even brighter red, like how a vampire's eyes would look. But what really made her stand out was her hair.

She had long bangs that framed her face like Tohru's and very long hair that went all the way down to her knees. The strangest thing though was that her hair was multicolored. The under layers of her hair were orange just like Kyo's but her roots and top layers were black. As well as the roots of her bangs were orange and the top of them were black. This was due to the fact that she carries both the curse of the cat and horse so her hair takes after the permanent color gene of both animals.

Bell got many stares out in public. Everyone was always complementing her parents about how beautiful their baby was. Some thought she wasn't even normal or that she should be a model. Tohru always smiled and said thank you. She was such a proud mother.

Bell also had..well..a lovely personality? She was actually very stubborn and in that way, she took after her father a lot. She always lost her temper over the tiniest of things and and she disliked vegetables, especially leeks. However, she could be kind hearted at times and didn't like seeing others upset. Like when she knew either her mommy or her daddy was having a bad day, she would look into their eyes and put her small hand around their fingers, as if to say that everything was going to be okay.

Yes, she took after her father in both appearance and the way she acted, but part of her personality came from her mother, in that she was very generous.

Now Kyo and Tohru were far from home up in the mountains. They had taken Bell stargazing, on her first road trip. Momiji had also tagged along with them. But that wasn't a surprise to the parents, he never left Bell's side. The two were always together. Bell had grown a huge attachment to Momiji, almost as if he was her older brother. Momiji was extremely protective of her and constantly watched her like a hawk. Their relationship was overall adorable.

Kyo finished getting the trailer all set up and working just before the sun finished setting. Tohru went into the bedroom of the trailer and changed Bell into her pajamas

"You all comfy now?" ,Tohru smiled. Bell just cooed. She was not able to talk yet but they all predicted that she would be speaking very soon.

"Tohru! Dinner is all ready!" ,Momiji announced, popping his head into the front door of the trailer and then running back.

Tohru put Bell in her arms and took her outside.

"Um, guys.." ,she said nervously. It was pitch dark out. She had no idea where she was going.

Kyo turned on a flashlight and shone it over themselves and Tohru then figured out where to go.

Tohru smiled as she sat at the table with Bell on her lap.

After dinner they all looked up at the stars. There were thousands of them everywhere shining so bright.

"See that, baby?" ,Tohru whispered in Bell's ear. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Bell sat there silent. She was very amazed with the stars. They were unlike anything she saw before.

She looked to the right of her where Momiji was sitting. She glared at him with puppy dog eyes while reaching her arms out at him.

"Ie..ie," ,she cried. Everyone looked at her with worried expressions.

"What is it?" ,Kyo asked her.

"...iji...Momiji," ,she said. Everyone stared at her wide eyed then Tohru beamed with happiness.

"She talked! Her first word!" ,Tohru cried in glee.

"I'm her first word!" ,Momiji said happily. "Hey Bells, can you say it again."

"Momiji!" ,Bell cheered,throwing her arms up in the air.

"Yay!" Momiji copied her movements. "Now can you say 'Mommy'?" ,Momiji said,pointing to Tohru.

She looked over to her mother and smiled. "Mommy!"

"Good job!" ,Tohru encouraged her.

"Can you say 'Daddy' now?" ,Kyo said smiling.

Bell looked to her father and laughed while pointing at him. "Kyo-Kyo!"

Momiji and Tohru couldn't help but giggle while Kyo pulled a puzzled expression.

"No, sweetie it's 'Daddy', okay?" ,Kyo reasoned with the little girl.

Bell looked at Kyo with confusion and tried to say it as her father wanted her to.

"D...da...dad...Kyo-Kyo!" ,she cheered and laughed.

Momiji burst out laughing. "I'm sorry.." ,he chocked out.

Kyo reached his boiling point. "IT IS NOT FUNNY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Calm down, Kyo. She's still little, she just doesn't understand yet." ,Tohru explained to him.

Kyo looked down in irritation. "Whatever..."

Just then, the little girl transformed into an orange cat in Tohru's lap.

"Looks like it's that time. We should get her to bed now." ,Tohru suggested.

"Ooh! Can she sleep with me tonight?!" ,Momiji pleeded.

"Well, I don't see why not. But you sure you want to go to bed right now?" ,Tohru asked.

"I don't mind!" ,Momiji said.

Tohru just nodded and handed the kitten to Momiji.

"I'll take good care of her." ,he smiled.

Tohru grinned at him. "Of, course you will."

Momiji carried Bell to the trailer and layed with her on the couch. The little kitten yawned.

"Momiji...love.." ,she said as she started to fall asleep.

Momiji smiled. "I love you too, Bells."

* * *

**Awww cuteness overload! So now you get to see what the baby is like. I hopped I described her enough for ya!**

**See ya'll soon!**

_**~Mady~**_


	8. AN

Hey there! Long time no see! O.O

I'm super sorry that I've been gone for so long! /.\ I'm having to do some major planning for the remaing chapters of this story since there will be a ton of oc so I've just had to take some time to plan everything out.. I will try to have the next chapter out this weekend or next week at the latest!

So please bear with me!

Also I have a new story up that's a Fruits Basket/Ouran High School Host Club crossover and you're welcome to checkit out if you haven't yet!

(Hopefully) be back soon!

_~Mady~_


	9. Promises

**Hey guys! Yeah it's been forever XP I feel terrible for being gone so long! I couldn't wait any longer and now I'm typing this out with a swollen wrist! So glad I'm FINALLY getting this chapter out.**

**Thank you for your reviews! I'd mention you all individually but I do not have the energy to type with this wrist so just thank you for your thoughts and I'll leave it at that XD**

* * *

Bell was in the living room doing one of her favorite things, playing with her toys. She had a whole collection of stuffed animals. They ranged from cats, to horses, and to teddy bears. She loved each and every one of them and she considered them to be her 'babies'.

She was even more thrilled to have her best friend Kyoko there with her. She just adored him. Whenever he would come over, Bell always showed him all her toys. And they would play together until it was time for him to go.

They sat at a little table with three stuffed animals sitting on each side of them.

"Okay i-it's time t-to give them t-their t-t-tea!" ,Bell said as she lifted a tea cup to each of the animals mouths.

Kyoko smiled wide and gave his animals a drink of tea too.

"Good j-j-job Kyoko!" ,she cheered. Kyoko clapped and smiled.

Tohru and Arisa watched their children from the hallway, smiling at how cute they were together.

Once Bell caught sight of them, she ran into her mothers arms.

"Mommy! I-I'm p-playing with Kyoko!" ,she said.

"I see! Are you guys having fun?" ,Tohru asked her.

Bell nodded. "Y-yes...yes...yes..." ,she closed her eyes and threw her head back, shaking a little.

Tohru frowned and held her to her chest. "Okay, it's okay." Her mother always hated to see her like this.

* * *

***Flashback***

Her parents suspected that something was wrong with her. She could talk, but she couldn't talk correctly. She always had this stutter. And it wasn't something she could help. It was natural but not normal.

After a while, her parents noticed her incorrect speech and her attack of spasms frightened Tohru. She knew there was something wrong.

"She has epilepsy, it's a disease that can cause someone to have seizures and a stutter." ,Hatori explained to Tohru.

Her mother's eyes widened. "Will this last forever?"

"It's possible. But I can't say it will go away anytime soon. As for the seizures, there's nothing you can do to help it. You just have to let it happen." ,he continued.

"H-how did this happen?!" ,Tohru exclaimed.

"My best guess is that it all happen from the minute she was born. Since she had been dropped to the ground after just being born, her brain had been shaken, causing her nerves damage." ,Hatori said with a sadden look.

Tohru put her head down. She knew that this was her fault. She caused this suffering among this child and she hated herself for that.

"There's nothing you can do to stop the seizers. You'll just have to let them happen." ,he continued. He took out a small prescription bottle and handed it to Tohru. "Have her take one tablet each night. That should lessen the amount of seizures."

***End of Flashback***

* * *

That night, Tohru made dinner and Belle sat at the table anxiously.

"W-what are we havi-ing, mommy?" ,she asked sweetly.

"Salmon, your favorite!" ,Tohru replied.

The little girls face lit up. "And daddy's favorite!"

Tohru smiled and nodded.

_Poof!_ The girl had transformed into a tiny kitten. It was inconvenient that she transformed around dinner time since she could only eat from a bowl. But what more could they do?

Kyo arrived home from his work at the dojo around that time and as always, Belle ran on her little paws to him in excitement.

"D-daddy! You're ho-ome!" ,she exclaimed, leaping into Kyo's arms.

He laughed and kissed her head. "Did you have a good day, Bells?"

"Yes!" ,she cheered. "Kyoko came over today!"

"That's great! You sure love Kyoko a lot." ,Kyo said.

"Oh yes!" ,she agreed. "W-we promised each other t-that we'd get married some day!"

Kyo's eyes widened. "Really?"

She nodded. "We r-really want to! Can we daddy?! C-can we get married soon?!"

Kyo chuckled. "When your older but you can't just yet."

The kitten frowned and pouted. "Why not?!"

"Because you're still a baby, sweetie." ,Tohru said, coming up behind them. "People get married when they're much older."

Bell started to cry. "B-but I want to now! I love Kyoko! And I w-wanna be l-like mommy and daddy! Because th-they love each other! I-I-I want someone to love me too!"

"But we love you! So much!" ,Kyo giggled.

"B-but that's different! I wanna be loved l-like mommy's and daddy's." ,she cried.

Tohru couldn't help but laugh. "You will find someone, soon. But right now we have salmon to eat!"

Bells frown turned upside down at the mention. "Yay!" She leaped out of Kyo's arms and into the kitchen, eager for her meal.

* * *

"Daddy! You'll tell me a story, right?!" ,she said while Kyo carried her in the bedroom of the house and to the bed (she sleeps on their bed since she's just a cat all night anyway) He set her on the pillow and lay down next to her.

"Yes, of course. Which one do you want to hear?"

"Th-the one where you and mommy first met!",she said in excitement.

Kyo giggled at her enthusiasm. "Okay, mommy had just moved into Shigure's home."

"But you didn't know her yet!" ,Bell interrupted.

Kyo nodded and smiled. "Actually yes, I knew her from when we were kids but had never gotten to actually meet her until then! So she was in her bedroom and I came crashing through the roof right in front of her, I had come to pick a fight with Yuki."

The kitten smiled and laughed at the thought.

"But your mother, having the kind heart that she does, pushed me away and landed on top of me. And much to her surprise, I turned into-"

"A kitty!" ,she cheered.

"Right!" ,Kyo laughed. "And that's how it all happened."

She sighed. "I love that s-story!"

"I know!" ,he agreed. "It's a good one." He leaned down to kiss the kittens head. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight daddy. I love you and mom a-and Momiji so, so, so much!" ,she said and smiled.

"And we all love you too." ,Kyo said.

"E-even though I'm the cat?" ,she frowned.

Kyo's eyes saddened and he shook his head. "We still love you anyway and we always will. Don't ever think differently. Remember that mommy loved me even though I was the cat."

Bell's smile came back. "Y-you're right." She rubbed against his knee. "I-I love you, daddy. I always will. Let's s-stay together forever?"

Kyo smiled wide at her. She was just like her mother, so full of love. He picked her up and kissed her nose. And left her with one single promise. "Of course we will."

* * *

**Bell's POV**

All was normal that night. I was sleeping in between my parents. It was quiet. All I heard was the wind from outside the window. So peaceful...Yet sometimes, something hits you unexpectedly at the most peaceful of moments, like a thief in the night.

I had suddenly been awaken by a sound from the window. Two strange men entered through it silently. I lied there, eyes wide, thinking that I had to be dreaming, but if only.

These men moved towards me. They were so quiet as to not wake my parents up. I barred my teeth at them as they drew closer, but I was so defenseless. With one swish, they grabbed me and stuffed me in a bag.

I couldn't breathe. I felt as if I was being crushed by walls. The man started running. I was being knocked around over and over again. I remember just crying. Even though I didn't know much, I knew I was being taken away by the ones I love.

We were supposed to stay together...always. My dad had promised...

* * *

I**'m the worst for always leaving cliffhangers DX**  
**I hope you all enjoyed this! I'll be back as soon as I can!**

**_~Mady~_**


	10. Gone

**Konichiwa, minna!**

**Thank You's and Mentions**

**Maya: You're sooo welcome and thank you! I'm so happy you love it!**

**Jaqueque maria clara dela cruz: D'awww thanks!**

**Osseo Fan 48127: One surprise after another, expect the unexpected! XD Thanks, it has healed :)**

**Thank you again for all of your reviews! They really make my day, I just smile for the longest time while reading them :) Hugs and kisses to you all!**

* * *

I couldn't breathe. I felt as if I was being crushed by walls. The man started running. I was being knocked around over and over again. I remember just crying. Even though I didn't know much, I knew I was being taken away by the ones I love.

We were supposed to stay together...always. My dad had promised...

He woke up that morning, expecting to feel his daughter next to him. But the spot was empty. She wasn't there.

He cocked his head up in confusion, jumping out of bed seconds later.

"Bell?" ,he said calmly, waiting for her to pop out of her room smiling and all, but there was no response.

He left the bedroom going into the living room. She wasn't there. He checked in her room. She wasn't there either.

At that point, he paniked. He went back to the bedroom and realized that the window was wide open. Something was definately wrong.

The house phone rang. Kyo felt too stressesed to answer it, but it could be impotant. He picked it up, about to cry. "H-hello."

"Kyo, this is Hatori. Something had happened that you and Tohru need to know about." ,the voice through the phone said.

"Does it have to do with my daughter being kidnapped?!" ,he snapped. He was loosing it.

"I'm afraid so. All of the cursed children have been taken to the Sohma house as requested by Akito. I have informed the others as well. Please come by the Main house at eight p.m tonight. Akito has to have a meeting with you all."

"What's this all about?!" ,he snapped

"Akito will explain when you're all gathered tonight." ,Hatori finished.

Kyo hung up, even more stressed than before. Nothing was making sense.

He went over to Tohru and gently shook her awake. She fluttered her eyes open groggily and looked up at him, seeing his worried expression. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"W-we have to go to the main house tonight." ,he said.

"For what?" She bolted up into a sitting position and looked from side to side in confusion. "Where's Bell?"

He frowned slightly. He knew that something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Tohru sat still on the ground, clutching his hand tightly. Everyone in the room had a bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs. All of their children had been taken hostage. How could they not be worried?

Akito descended into the room. She looked...different. Not the Akito who had changed for the better. But the cold, dark one. The way she was when the others were still cursed.

The room was dead silent, which made Tohru's nerves soar even higher.

"You all are probably wondering why I've taken your children." ,Akito started, taking a seat in front of them.

No Shiz, Sherlock, Kyo thought, pulling an irritated look.

"Well I'll just get right to the point then." ,she continued. "I want to keep this generation of the zodiac close this time. So from today onward, the children will be living here. And your memories of them will be removed."

The room stayed silent and some of their jaws dropped. Hatori looked away with a pained expression on his face, knowing that he'd have to be the one to erase their memories.

Tohru squeezed Kyo's hand tighter. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Akito looked to all of them more seriously. "And as of now, you are not permitted to speak to them. They will be confined for the rest of their days." ,she finished.

No one said anything. Partly because of shock but also because they were afraid to speak out against Akito.

Well, except for Kyo. "What?!" ,he stated harshly.

She raised a brow his way. "Excuse me?"

Kyo stood up from the ground abruptly. "Is this for real?!"

"I can assure you that I'm not making this up." ,Akito said with a smirk.

"N-no," ,Tohru gasped. Her heart sank to her stomach. "You can't. Please, PLEASE THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" At that point, she was screaming. The room filled with cries from the other parents. And soon enough the place was filled with endless sorrow.

Kyo lost it. He rammed towards Akito, holding her up by the collar and pushing her against the wall. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE TAKING OUR DAUGHTER!"

Akito wiggled roughly under his grip. "Shigure, get them out of here." ,she chocked.

Having to obey orders, Shigure escorted everyone out of the house. Hatori had to pry Kyo off of Akito, but he showed much resistance.

"Hatori, you can't let this happen!" ,Kyo pleaded. His tears were dropping to the floor.

Hatori looked to him with sad eyes. "...there's nothing I can do to stop this..."

He felt as if he was sinking, like his entire world was disappearing. He was loosing someone else in his life that was very important to him...his own child.

Shigure took Tohru's hand and walked her out towards the door. She was writhing under his grip. "We can't even see them one last time?!"

Akito looked back at her with a devilish grin. "I'm afraid not. That would only make it harder for you to say goodbye."

Tohru's tears never ended. As she was taken out of the room, she screamed the words she never thought she would ever say to someone. "YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

* * *

All Bell heard from the room they were confined to was cries from the ones they loved. She didn't know why they were sad. None of them knew what was going on. Though they knew that something wasn't right.

The door opened, she had hoped that it would be her mother and father coming to take her out of this scary place. But it was Akito, the one who had thrown them in here. Bell was deathly afraid of her since that day.

Akito came up to Kyoko who had been siting next to Bell and lifted him up by his neck. Kyoko had a terrified look in his eyes, he was being chocked.

Bell paniked, following Akito who was dragging Kyoko out of the room.

"Please, don't hurt him!" ,she cried.

Akito turned around momentarily and flew her arm at her, causing the little girl to hit the wall with a loud thud. She sobbed silently. Her whole body hurt from the impact.

"Bell!" ,Kyoko screeched, concern detected in his tone.

Akito slapped him across the face. "Shut up!"

"Wh-what's happening? Where a-are our mommy's and daddy's?!" ,Bell sobbed.

"Don't you know?" ,Akito said matter-of-factly. "They don't love you anymore. They abandoned you here. They got tired of you. You mean absolutely nothing to them."

Bell's eyes widened. "Y-you're wrong!"

Akito leaned down to her side and purred in her ear. "Am I? Then where are they now? They're not here. They are never coming back. Seems to me like they don't want you."

This couldn't be happening. It seemed so unreal to her. They don't love me anymore?, she thought.

You mean absolutely nothing to them, Akito's words stung in her mind.

By the look on her face, Akito knew that she had convinced her well enough. She stood back up and carried Kyoko through the corridor.

"Where are you taking me?!" ,Kyoko cried.

Akito looked at him with a smirk. "To the cat house. It's time for you to fulfill your duty as the cat. You will be locked in there forever."

She faintly overheard her and did not like what she was hearing. "No...NO WAIT KYOKO!" ,she screamed.

"BELL!" ,he yelled back at her, sobbing. But the two had already disappeared out of sight.

The corridor was spinning. She knew this had to be a nightmare. This couldn't be real. All in one day, she had lost everything.

* * *

One by one, Hatori took away the memories of their children until each one of them blacked out. This had to be the hardest thing he ever had to do, besides taking away Kana's memory. He couldn't even bare to watch himself take away the thought that counted most to them, their own children.

Tohru was next to last. She looked back at Kyo with tears never ending, he cried as hard as her. He had never seen her look so sad.

She looked back at Hatori. "Please...please promise you'll watch over her."

He couldn't help but look at her with tear filled eyes. Hatori wept the first time that night. "Of course."

Tohru smiled bitterly out of gratitude. Then she closed her eyes, waiting...In a flash, her memory was wiped. Causing her to pass out on the cold ground.

Kyo cried even more. Now Tohru didn't know she had a daughter anymore. He couldn't even bare to think about it.

"Just...get it over with." ,he sobbed to Hatori.

The doctor looked at him blankly, almost as if he was thinking hard.

Kyo looked down, scrunching his eyes shut, prepared for what was to come. He felt Hatori lean over him, his face over his shoulder.

"Get out of here." ,Hatori whispered in his ear.

Kyo's eyes shot open and he looked up at him, confused. "Huh?!"

"Keep the memory of her and get out of here, before Akito finds out I left you unharmed." ,Hatori said softly.

He was speechless, in complete shock. Hatori was letting him keep his memory? "B-but-"

He leaned down and picked the unconscious Tohru up and placed her in Kyo's arms. "Run. Now."

He didn't hesitate any further. Kyo bolted out of the house, only turning his head for a second to mouth the words to Hatori, "Thank you."

* * *

**I really was all over the place with this chapter, sorry about that. I feel that my writing isn't as good as it used to be, I don't know why :( Well, hopefully it'll improve.**

**This was really a filler chapter to lead up to the main plot of the story and explain what's going on. From now onward, we'll be skipping ten years into the future where they're all teenagers XD And I'll give more details to the other children and who all their parents are :)**

**Okay, I'll be back soon!**

_**~Mady~**_


	11. Hime

**Hello! I'm so happy to finally get this chapter out! Eeek!**

**KyoruLover222: Aw thank you! I have lack of self confidence some times xP**

**FurubaMikoCR: Ack! Horrible situation Dx**

**Osseo Fan 48127: *sniff* poor things. Kyo will always be thinking about them though!**

**fireworks1820: Thank you! I'm so glad you've enjoyed it :3**

**xXYearOfTheCatFanXx: Thank you and you're welcome!**

**Clove the Dauntless-Gryffindor: Hatori is wonderful :)**

**Thank you for all of your reviews! You all just make me smile :)**

**Warning: Bell has a bad mouth but there's nothing too explicit XD**

**Now here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Bell's P.O.V **

Ten Years Later

I woke up, gray colors from the sky shining on my face. It was a rainy day. Yet I liked the rain. I loved the cloudy sky. Darkness was always a friend of mine.

It had been years since I've lived at the Sohma estate. I lived with Momiji. And why was he confined here you ask? Well, Momiji's curse of the rabit came back. Along with Hiro, who was cursed by the sheep. They were the only two members from the previous generation who's curses came back. Which meant they experienced double the pain of being a cursed Sohma...

Anyway, Momiji took me in after much persuasion from Akito. It wasn't easy to convice her at first, but I did need a place to stay so she allowed it in the end. Momiji was one of the closest people to me besides Kyoko. Although, I never let him know that.

It was funny how cheerful he stayed. Like we weren't living in a curse. He always smiled, looked at the bright side of things even when there weren't any. I guess you could say he was my hero, taking care of me and all.

I got up, grumpy as usual. I wore a cammy and sweatpants, my long black and orange hair in a mess. I left my room and went to the kitchen. Heading to the fridge to take out my own carton of milk to scarf down.

Momiji was at the table reading some book. He noticed me walk in a few seconds later and looked up. "Goodmorning, Bells!"

I shot him an annoyed glare and rolled my eyes. "Yeah..." I grumbled. I was always cold towards him for no reason.

"And how'd you sleep?" ,he asked cheerfully.

"F-fine," ,I replied with my usual stutter. God, how I hated that stutter...

"Great, no nightmares?"

I shook my head, no.

He smiled in relief. "Good. I thought so because I didn't hear you scream."

"Yeah," is all I said. I had frequent nightmares. Usually the same ones over again. Sometimes I was afraid to go to sleep in fear that I'd relive them again. They never went away. Yet, I didn't get any that night.

"Should I make breakfast for you?" ,he asked kindly.

I set my cartoon of milk back in the fridge and headed towards my room to get changed. "No need. I'm going out."

He got up from the table and followed me. "And where do you think you're going, missy?" He about sounded like he could be my dad.

I took my sweat pants off, leaving on my cammy and putting on jeans and a revealing black shirt. "Where do you think?"

Momiji pretended to think for a moment. "To see that boy."

"Talk to. I-I can't see him." ,I stated matter-of-factly. Walking past him out of my room. He still followed.

"Right. Be careful out there. Remember I promised your parents that I'd take care of you." ,he said.

I opened the front door, turning around to growl at him. "Like I care? Do m-me a favor, and stop mentioning my goddamn parents."

With that, I slammed the door and left.

You'd think I'd regret what I said about my parents. But I didn't. I meant it. My parents were nothing but jerks. Abandoning me here...it was despicable. I wondered why they even had me. What was the point of me being born? Just to be dumped in this horrid place. I hated my parents..I'm happy I didn't know them.

I walked down the rock path that led away from my house and went through the outside corridors of the Sohma estate. The place was beautiful, surronded by flowers and growing trees, when in reality, it was hell itself. Just diguised.

From a distance, I spotted Raina and Ren. (Raina-Yuki and Machi's daughter, Ren-Haru and Rin's son) coming my way. I had hoped to avoid them but we just had to walk past each other. I glanced to the side and saw Raina dash narrow eyes at me. I hated that girl.

I hated everyone, those who just give me disgusted looks. I know I'm worthless. No need to rub it in.

Ren was always with her. From what I saw,it looked like they were a couple, yet they kept their distance. Strange couple they would be.

I still felt Raina's gaze on me to the point where my blood was boiling. I stopped walking and turned to face her back.

"You've got something to say, you little twit?" I stated with a slight smirk.

She froze in place, Ren doing the same and turned to face me looking appaulded, her dark grey hair framing her face. She was such a prissy prep girl. Even more reason to hate her.

"Excuse me?" ,she gasped, innocently batting her long lashes.

I crossed my arms against my chest. "You h-heard me. Now s-stop st-tarring."

Raina started to laugh uncontrollably. "You hear that Ren? She can barely even form a sentence with that hideous stutter! What a retard!"

Ren glanced over at me with a slight smirk. He never said anything. But lord knows what he was thinking, which was probably the same thing as Raina at the moment.

"You know, bullying won't get you any friends in this world." ,I pointed out, walking up to her with a fake smile.

She formed the same forced smile. "I have tons of friends. Whereas you have..." She pretends to think for a few seconds and then snaps her fingers and turns back to me. "That's right! Zero.."

I roll my eyes and form a fake laugh. "You're so pathetic," ,I continue to laugh and walk away.

My laughing started to anger her. "Do us all a favor and kill yourself! It'd be better if you hadn't been born, then we wouldn't be stuck with this curse."

"Nope! I think I'll continue living! Just cause it bugs you so much!" ,I shout back and wave my hand to them. Yeah that was one good reason to live. So it would bug the shit out of that girl *evil laugh*

I continued down the corridor then sneaked into the gates to where the cat house was. Akito didn't know that I'd go there and I planned to keep it that way. Otherwise my head would probably get chopped off. And I always know when the maids came by to serve him his meals so I never got caught.

Once I was over the fence, I went over to the small shack made out of old bamboo and leaned against it. "Hello?"

I heard some rustling for a little while then a soft husky voice. "Konichiwa, hime."

(_T/A: 'konichiwa': '__**hello**__', 'hime', '__**princess**__')_

I backed away a bit, annoyed. "You know I don't like to be called that!"

I heard him laugh. He had one sexy laugh. "Aw but you are!"

"No I'm not.." ,I sighed. "Why do I even come visit you w-when you just annoy me?"

"Because you love me?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

I blushed lightly. We weren't a couple, but he always acted like we were one. My blush slowly faded away. "I love no one. N-never will."

"Why?" ,Kyoko said sadly.

I was slightly taken aback by the question. "Because no one loves me."

"That's not true." He still sounded sad. "I love you..."

My eyes widened a little. There was silence after that, almost as if he was thinking.

"...as a friend I mean!" ,he said as quick as a moving train. I chuckled to myself and nodded. I put my back against the house and slid to the ground.

"Momiji loves you too. You talk about him a lot, afterall."

"Yeah I talk about how he annoys the crap out of me." ,I grumbled.

"But he doesn't out of love." ,he chuckles. "Just like I do."

I laughed slightly. He talked about love so much. I didn't think he knew what it felt like. Just like me, he's never been loved by anyone. We've been alone our whole lives. Love for us was all hopeless.

"Hime?" ,he asked quietly.

I rolled my eyes at the name. "Hm?"

There was a slight pause before he continued. "Do you think we'll ever get to see each other again?"

I frowned a bit and layed my head back. That I would never know. I honestly wanted to see him. If I had one wish, it would be that.

"I don't know." ,I started. "But I want t-to see you. Pretty b-badly actually."

"Same here..." ,he said back to me.

The corner of my lips rose up to form a small smile. "What do you look like?"

He paused again, probably thinking. "Well I'm pretty much the same. I still have orange hair. But I think I've grown."

"You think?" ,I laughed. "The last time we saw each other w-was when we were five. I'm pretty sure y-you've grown."

"Oh yeah," ,he laughed too.

"And your voice is really deep." I almost said 'sexy' but dodged it thankfully.

"Thanks?" ,he chuckled again. "What about you? Do you got any boobs?"

My head shut up and I elbowed the wall, wishing I could smack him. "You nasty pervert!"

"Hey, don't get all rilled up! You brought up pubery anyway so..."

"I did not! I was just asking!" I felt my cheeks grow hot. "S-stop teasing!"

"Okay!" ,he laughed again. "You're so sensitive."

I pouted. Boys were such morons...

"So what do you look like?" ,he brought up.

"Oh?" I thought. "Umm..."

"You still have the same hair?" ,he asked.

I looked down at my hair idiotically, as if I didn't know. "Y-yeah"

"Hm, good." ,he said back. "That hair is one of my favorite things about you. It's so unique."

"No! It's stupid!" ,I said defiantely.

"Not to me! It's awesome!"

I sighed. I did hate my hair. It still was black with orange roots going all the way down to the tip. I wouldn't mind it if I didn't get made fun of because of it. Ever since I was small, the kids in the main house would call me a "witch" since the colors- represent Halloween.

I had tried many times to take out the orange by dying my whole hair black, but the orange always came back minutes later. After a while, I gave up and just left it. Goddammit. Why did the cat have to be my father?!

"It's still long right?" ,he asked again.

I nodded even though he couldn't see it. "It's all the way down to my waist."

"Good," ,he responded. "And you still have a stutter. Which I think is cute by the way."

I blushed again. "N-no!"

He laughed out loud. Yet again he was teasing me.

I grummbled irritably then stretched, feeling tired even though it was still morning. "I better go before the maids come. I'll probably be back tonight."

"Oh okay." ,he said. "See you later, Hime."

I started to walk away, getting to the edge of the garden before a thought popped into my head and I stopped. "And for your information, yes I do have boobs."

I swear, I could hear his smirk.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! School has started but I'll still try to get the next chapter out ASAP!**

**Untill then...bye!**

_**~Mady~**_


End file.
